The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10)
Story Lucy: These are the two that were watching Tiffany when she was freed. Not a coincident. Lucy is standing over Blukic and Driba, who are snoring contently. They mutter at each other. Driba: (Snores) Did not. Blukic: (Snores) Did too. Rook is inspecting the console for the Null Void Projector, scanning the area opened to. Rook: It is no good. She opened the portal into open space. She must have known where she was going, and traveled there afterwards. Ben: So there’s no way to find her?! Lucy: We can get a tracker! We can call Scout, who can get her scent. Rook: Scout is already out on a mission. There is no way he would be able to help us in time. Ben: Ugh! This sucks! I feel so powerless! Lucy: What about Morpheus? He had to have given her the location. Rook: Magister Tennyson already sent him back. Lucy: Then, we’ll just have to get another tracker. Let’s go collect a prisoner. And this time Rook, (She looks at him harshly.) don’t tell anyone. End Scene Rook, Lucy and Ben go to Incarcecon in the Null Void, as a prisoner is brought into interrogation. Nailah smacks her lips together, grinning at the sight of them. Nailah: Well. This is an unexpected surprise. Rook leaves the room, taking the Plumber escorts with him. Nailah’s cuffed to the table, unable to reach Lucy and Ben, who were across the table. They stay silent, as Nailah sniffs the air, puzzled. A knock occurs on the window. Ben: That’s Rook’s signal. The observatory should be clear. Nailah: I see. You have no official authority to be here. Lucy: Here’s the deal. Jane’s disappeared somewhere into the Null Void. We need your help in tracking her down. Nailah: And why would I do that? I am the one who tried hunting her down in the first place. Lucy: We can make an appeal for you. No promises that it will work, considering your a grade A criminal. Nailah: You’ll have to do better than that. Ben: We’ll need you to lead the way. That means some walking room, which I know they haven’t given to you here. Nailah: Why would your girl go into the Null Void? She is, in all fairness, a wimp and a loser. Lucy: Some guy, the Proctor or something, tricked her into following him. Nailah: Proctor? With a brain head? Lucy: (Suspiciously) You know him? Nailah: Oh, yes. He’s got something I need. I’ll help you, in exchange for being able to tear his brain out with my bare claws. Ben: Deal. How’d you track Jane before? Nailah: I used the data from my Technowargs. However, the girl has a peculiar, fruit like smell. Ben: (Puzzled) Scout said she had a strawberry smell. Nailah: So that’s what it was. It’s distinctive, nothing I’ve ever smelled before. It should be easy to find her. Lucy: Alright. We’re in business. Let’s go. Ben goes over, unlocking her from the table. She’s still wearing energy cuffs, as Rook enters the room. Rook: We must hurry. Our window is closing. End Scene Rook is flying a Plumber cruiser through the Null Void, as Nailah leans her head out the window, sniffing the air. Nailah: Make a left up here! She’s in a large metal structure, about forty degrees northwest. Rook: Got it! Rook turns sharply, as they spot a Plumbers base in the distance. They approach it, as the base fires lasers at them, hitting their cruiser. They rapidly approach the base, as Rook, Lucy, Ben and Nailah jump off the cruiser, Ben creating a mana platform. The cruiser goes down and explodes, as the group approaches the window. Rook: If we do not retrieve Jane, we will all be in big trouble. Lucy: We’re past that. I’m wondering how we get her out now. Ben: Any plans on getting in? Nailah: Get us to the window. The platform floats to the window, as Nailah’s snout splits. She fires a sonic howl, breaking the window. They fly in, landing. Servantis, Swift, Leander and Tiffany were waiting for them. Lucy: Told you! There are four of them. Nailah: Hello, Servantis. Servantis: Nailah. What a coincidence. I wanted to thank you for improving my initial design. Rook: What is he talk about? Nailah: The Technowarg was originally his design. I bought it from him. Servantis: So I knew exactly how to rewire it to obey me. Lucy takes her humanoid sludge form, forming maces with both hands. Rook draws his Proto-Tool, as Ben forms mana blades. Lucy: Hand over Jane! Now! Servantis: Ah, you’re that sludge that was with her. Lucy: (Angry) Sludge?! Servantis: You’re insignificant. If you want her, Sludge, come get her. Lucy charges forward, going to strike Servantis. A wave of fire comes down from above, stopping her. Alan lands in front of her, blasting her head on with fire. Lucy groans in pain, the sludge on her chest hardening. Ben: Lucy! Ben extends a mana rope, grabbing and pulling Lucy back. Rook fires energy shots, as Manny lands, blocking the shots with his arms, charging at him. Rook charges in and jumps to spin kick him, when Volug in werewolf form pounces him in midair. Lucy groans as she rubs her chest, as Helen dashes in front of her, slamming her tail into Lucy, sending her flying toward the window. Ben: Nice try! Ben goes to fire a mana disk, when Pierce comes at him. Ben shifts to a mana shield and sword, blocking thorns and swinging at Pierce, who parries with his thorns. Tiffany circles behind Ben, who scratches at Ben. Ben catches the attack with his shield, having Pierce on one side and Tiffany on the other side. Swift flies up in the air, firing a neuroshock, hitting Ben square in the chest, knocking him back. Rook morphs the Proto-Tool into blade mode, going to stab Volug. Volug coils back, biting into the energy blade, his fangs sizzling as they break the blade. Rook looks in surprise, as Manny grabs Rook, lifting him overhead. Rook fires an energy shot at Manny’s head, Manny dropping him. Manny knees Rook, causing him to lose his breath. Lucy fires a stream of sludge, Helen running around it. Alan shoots fire, setting the sludge path aflame. Lucy gets corner, as she coughs from the smoke. Helen runs, a vortex focusing the smoke at Lucy. Nailah walks forward, Leander getting in her path. Leander fires a radioactive blast at her, as she holds her arms up, the attack hitting her cuffs. Nailah: Ah. Thank you Leander. (She goes over to Servantis.) So, how should we break it to them? Servantis: Perhaps a demonstration. Children, out of the way. Alan, Helen, Manny, Pierce, Tiffany, Volug and Swift move out of the way, as Nailah hits Lucy, Ben and Rook with a sonic howl. They recover quickly, still ready for battle. Lucy: But, you said he owed you something! That’d you tear his brain out! Nailah: Oh, so naive. I basically told you we were working together when revealing that he built the Technowarg. I don’t know why he has that girl. But I’ll maul her later. For now, you shall all die. Voice: Just what is going on out here? Everyone turns, as a door opens. Jane walks through, wearing the Rooters’ armor. Her expression is calm and commanding, as if knowing she’s in control. Everyone is silent, as the Amalgam Kids move out of Jane’s way. Servantis: Ah, Jane. I didn’t want to bother you. Just those coming to rescue you. Lucy: Jane? Is that you? You look, so, Ben: Hot. (Lucy and Rook glare at Ben.) What? She’s in charge. You can’t blame me for finding that attractive. Jane: The fact that you couldn’t handle them already makes you all worthless. Nailah: Worthless?! Nailah lunges at Jane, who glares at her. Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix without looking, as Brainstorm shoots lightning, catching Nailah. Brainstorm: Not sure why you’re here. But you are as insignificant as the others. Servantis: She is on our side, Jane. Be kind. Brainstorm scoffs, tossing Nailah aside. Brainstorm: Now, I guess I’ll handle this. Rook: Jane? Do you not recognize us? We are your friends. Brainstorm: Yes, friends. Friends from a false life, who brought me back into this world. I had a good time with you, but I’m done with you now. Brainstorm fires lightning at them, Ben raising a mana shield to block it. Brainstorm runs forward, as Rook fires an energy net. Brainstorm shoots lightning from his pincers, catching the net and flinging it back. Lucy runs through it, her body being cut and reformed. Lucy catches Brainstorm, wrestling with her. Lucy: You’ve got to fight it! He’s manipulating you! Just like the dreams from Morpheus! Brainstorm: Unfortunately, they’re not. Those neuron paths were restored, and I have never been so clear. Lucy: Yeah right. Brainstorm opens her skull plates, blasting Lucy with lightning. Rook comes down from above, as Brainstorm fires lightning at him. A mana platform forms at his feet, protecting him from the attack. He stomps down on Brainstorm’s head, closing the skull plates, as Brainstorm electrocutes himself. Brainstorm stumbles back, as she reaches for her head. Brainstorm: Ugh. What? This memory. That’s not what! End Scene It’s a dark, rainy day, the view from Jane’s first person. Jane is stumbling down the sidewalk, walking in an abandoned district. She walks past a half broken window, as she drops down to her knees, looking at her reflection in a puddle. Her skin is pale white, with black hair that flows over her eyes. She’s wearing the Rooters’ black armor, with leather gloves. Jane: (Voice over) Wait. This is the scene where she dies? So why is she in my spot? Voice: Need a hand? Pale Jane looks up, seeing a girl that looked like Jane’s modern day appearance with a bright pink umbrella. She has brunette hair, blue eyes and bright peachy skin, wearing a pink shirt and white skirt. She is reaching her hand out to Jane. Jane: You’re hurt. Come on, I’ll help you. Pale Jane: (Wearingly) No. I’ll only hurt you. Jane: You’ll be hurt more if you don’t get help. Here, take my hand. Pale Jane sighs, as she does, grabbing her hand. Her glove has a tear in it, as her skin touches Jane’s. She shimmers from energy, as Jane screams, being drained of energy. Pale Jane holds on, her hand paralyzed and unable to let go. Jane falls down, as Pale Jane stands up, looking down at her. She wasn’t moving. Pale Jane looks at herself in the window, seeing her skin glowing. It changes colors from the pale white to Jane’s bright peachy skin. Her hair gets shorter, the color and texture shifting to match Jane’s hair. Her eye color morphs from black to blue, as the glow ends. Pale Jane was gone, and standing in her place was Jane Smith. She gasps in terror, as she falls to knees, besides the corpse of the original Jane Smith. The scene is back at the Rooter base, Brainstorm having reverted. Jane is on her knees, hands to the floor as she stares down at it. Her eyes are wide with disbelief, as the world is spinning around her. Rook: I did not mean to do that much damage! Lucy: Jane! If you’re okay, stand up. Please! We need to go! Servantis: That attack seemed to do more damage than intended. It’ll be easy enough to recover from though. Children, go ahead and finish them. Alan, Manny, Helen and Pierce walk forward, heading towards Jane. Volug snarls in disapproval, but follows a few moments after, along with Tiffany. Ben, Lucy and Rook get ready to fight, as the Amalgam Kids make it to Jane. Jane: (Voice breaking) Stop. Alan walks past her. Jane: (More forcefully) Stop. Manny and Pierce walk past her. Jane sits up, looking up at the ceiling. Jane: STOP! The Amalgam Kids turn, as Jane slaps down the Omnitrix. She transforms into Gravattack, as she stands, her size startling them and causing them to back up. Gravattack raises her hands, them glowing with a pink aura. Gravity fades away, as everyone else in the room floats up into the air, tumbling upside down and disoriented. Lucy: When’d you get this form? Gravattack spins around, chucking the Amalgam kids, which go flying uncontrollably in that direction. She then motions her finger in a “come here” motion, as Servantis comes at her. Servantis is right in Gravattack’s face, who has a crooked expression. Gravattack: YOU LIED TO ME! Servantis’ expression drops, as Gravattack swings her up, spinning him around in a circle. Gravattack: I DIDN’T KILL THAT GIRL! I BECAME THAT GIRL! Gravattack swings her arm to the ground, Servantis slamming into the ground. Gravattack lifts her back up, Servantis dazed. Servantis: Jane, I don’t know what Gravattack: I’M NOT JANE, AM I?! THAT WAS HER NAME! I BECAME HER! HER MEMORIES, HER BODY, HER PERSONALITY! I GOT IT ALL, DIDN’T I?! Lucy: Uh, Jane? What is going on? Swift: This is bad. She knows. Servantis: Fine! You were my greatest weapon! With you, I created an arsenal of fighters, all in the hopes of saving the world! When you absorbed that girl with your Osmosian powers, you absorbed everything. Appearance, personality, ideals. I did not lie before. The girl I showed before, the pale skinned version that was once you, did die in that event. The girl you are now, survived. The Osmosian, the girl I needed, died. Gravattack tosses Servantis, him hitting the wall. Gravattack’s hand auras grow, as everyone is slammed into the ground by a gravity pressure. Gravattack then motions a finger, Servantis’ Null Void Projector coming towards her. She grabs it, as she stops her powers, turning to face Ben, Lucy and Rook. She fires the Null Void Projector, creating a portal. Gravattack: Guys! Get through! Go! Lucy: We’re not leaving without you! Gravattack: Like heck you aren’t! Gravattack’s hand glows with a pink aura, as Lucy, Ben and Rook float, being thrown through the portal. Gravattack heads towards it, as a sonic howl hits her, destroying the Projector. The portal closes, as Gravattack turns. Nailah appears, punching Gravattack to the ground. Gravattack skids across the ground, reverting. Jane tumbles towards the broken window. Nailah: I’ll end this now! Nailah goes to strike Jane with her claws, when Volug appears in front of her, staring her down. Nailah: Volug. My vassal. Move. Volug: (Straining) N,o. Nailah: (Irritated) What was that? Volug: No. Volug’s snout splits, as he fires a sonic howl, with brown outlines. The attack deafens Nailah, her being blown back. The sonic howl envelops the room, everyone holding their ears. Servantis: Impossible! I made sure that he didn’t have that ability! How?! Volug turns to Jane, who looks at him, terrified and confused. Volug: (Straining) G, g, go. Volug kicks Jane in the stomach like a soccer ball, sending her flying out the broken window. Jane falls out of the base, Servantis going mad. Servantis: No! Retrieve her! Stop him! Volug turns back, firing a sonic howl. Helen runs up the ceiling to dodge, and comes down from above, slamming into him. Volug throws her off, when Swift flies past him. He tries to fire a sonic howl, but is hit by a radioactive blast from behind, dropping to one knee. Volug goes to stand up, as he’s caught in lightning, pulled into the air. Servantis keeps him trapped, as Nailah fires a sonic howl at Volug, deafening him. He gives off a howl of distress, as he passes out. Swift flies over the nearby asteroids, searching for Jane. Swift: She fell barely a minute ago! She couldn’t have just disappeared! Tsk! Proctor will be greatly displeased. Swift flies back up to the base, coming from an asteroid directly under the base. There’s a small hole, as Walkatrout peeks out of it, sighing. Walkatrout: That was close. Why did he do that? But I guess, now what? Walkatrout’s face twinges, as she falls over on her stomach, asleep. Quills are sticking out of her behind. Her tail is grabbed, pulling her down into the hole. Characters * Jane Smith (evil for a bit) (past and present) * Lucy Mann * Rook Blonko * Ben Tennyson * Blukic (cameo) * Driba (cameo) * Plumbers Villains * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Nailah ** Tiffany ** Volug (turns good) ** Alan Albright ** Manny Armstrong ** Helen Wheels ** Pierce Wheels Aliens Used * Brainstorm * Gravattack * Walkatrout Trivia * It's revealed that Servantis' truth had a lie in it. * Jane the Osmosian was the Pale Girl, who absorbed and became the current Jane. * Nailah reveals that she's working with the Rooters. * The Technowarg was created by Servantis. * Jane's entire life is thrown upside down. Even more so than the last episode. She now faces an identity crisis. * Walkatrout was the first and last alien used in this season. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc